thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
World Peace
World Peace was a horse tamed by Nova in the The Creature Hub Minecraft Series, TreeTopia. History Found in the second world, James named it World Peace, because of its black and white color which represented racial equality and gender equality, among other things. It was put in Kootra's sheep pen when Nova had problems taming him. World Peace then started to eat wood and dirt to make a statment that everyone can eat anything. Soon after, James took World Peace back to his house, the Desert Rose, and attempted to tame the horse. He initially fails after realizing he can't feed it apples (meaning the gold nuggets he gave Seamus were for nothing), and instead has to ride World Peace in order to do so. He finally tamed the horse, but he injured himself in the process as the horse repeatedly tried to suffocate him. After this, World Peace lived in the back of James' Desert Rose for quite some time, becoming a staple of the series for the great length he remained alive and well. World Peace was killed by Danz in episode 118 of TreeTopia. He claimed that he did not know that World Peace would die in one hit. Seamus recovered its armor and leather and gave it to James, in which James kept in memory of him. Aleks then bartered with James to give a new horse to him. James eventually got his new horse, but refused to name him. James was then unexpectedly teleported to Danz, through Danz' tp, and immediately James began to attack Danz, expecting that a battle would commence. In this battle, James was killed and Danz retrieved World Peace's armor. He proceeded to make everyone watch as he tossed the armor, the last memory James had of World Peace, into the ocean. Danz revealed that he purposely killed World Peace, along with everything else he made seem like he did on an accident. This killing of World Peace is what likely spawned the major events that proceeded to happen, including the burning of Aleks' house, Danz and James' showdown, Aleks claiming James' house as his own, and the finale itself. World Peace was later mentioned in CreatureTopia as "The Doors of Judgement", or "The World Peace Doors", a pair of doors, one being made of dark wood, the other light. Trivia *It eats dirt to signify the fact that everyone can eat dirt. *World Peace doesn't eat hay, but rather it likes parkouring on it. *World Peace briefly had a doppelganger that represented World Chaos, but that horse was brutally murdered by James a few seconds later. *There is also a completely white horse, who, according to Kootra, didn't stand for world peace because he was white. *World Peace is commonly referenced outside of TreeTopia, including in live action videos on The Creature Hub. Dan will often say "so it's a world peace ___" if an object is black and white. *Early on in TreeTopia, James had wanted to tame another horse and name him Karma. The idea was never fulfilled. Category:In-Game Pets Category:Paragon Nova Category:TreeTopia